


My Kind of Town

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Banter, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Season/Series 04, Small Towns, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory is always glad to return home to the wackiness of the Hollow... and her mom.
Relationships: Kirk Gleason/Lulu, Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Kudos: 2





	My Kind of Town

_'Verse/Timeline: canon - Season 4_  
_Date: December 2003_

“See what you miss when you’re off at that fancy college of yours?”

Lorelai could hardly stop laughing long enough to ask the question, while Rory continued to sport a disgusted look that was not going anywhere any time soon.

“That’s just... unnatural.”

“Oh contraire, mon... girl-frere,” said Lorelai, shaking off how weird that sounded in a second. “That is as natural as it gets. Introducing Kirk Gleason in the depths of mating season,” she said, with a wide armed gesture across the square.

“Eeew!” Rory declared, turning away fast when she realised Kirk was in fact still kissing his apparent girlfriend so deeply, he was almost disappearing down her throat. “I swear, the last time I saw something like that, it was one of the really nasty parts in _Jaws_ ,” she said, shuddering at the thought.

Lorelai continued to laugh, putting her arm around her daughter as they started walking away from the excruciating sight at last. Her infectious laughter made Rory want to laugh too, despite her better judgement. Maybe it was kind of funny, and also weirdly sweet, that even Kirk could get a girlfriend like that. Maybe the only reason Rory was over-reacting to it was because she was feeling a little like she was being left behind. After all, Lane had a boyfriend, even if he was in California now, and Lorelai was dating Jason, and Luke was married. Paris was apparently dating Jamie while also making out with Asher Fleming. Rory shuddered all over again at the idea.

“Are you seriously that cold?” asked Lorelai, rubbing her daughter’s arm. “Because we could head home, or at least get you something warm to drink? This year, your choices are not just hot cocoa or apple cider, but also, some new winter warming version of Miss Patty’s punch. I could sneak you a cup if you promise not to barf?”

“A world of no,” said Rory definitely. “I’m not cold,” she said, finding a smile. “Honestly, now we’re away from Kirk and Lulu’s disturbing ‘Tongues Unleashed’ display, I’m fine. You know I love a good holiday event in the Hollow.”

“Who doesn’t, kid?” Lorelai grinned as they stared out over the square, festooned with lights and filled with happy people.

“Honestly, when I’m away at Yale, of course, I miss you and Lane and Luke and my room and lots of stuff really, but this,” she said, shaking her head slightly in wonder. “If I couldn’t come home for events like this, that would really, really suck.”

Lorelai turned to look at Rory and smiled widely. “Yeah, it would suck not to get to share this with you, sweets,” she told her definitely. “So, speaking of Yale, you think your behaviour was maybe so debauched now you’re a college girl that Santa transferred you to the naughty list? Because I would not object to taking on all the gifts you’re no longer entitled to,” she said then, steering Rory back into the fun.

“I doubt I made the naughty list yet, and even if I did, would you want my gifts?”

“Big pile of books?” Lorelai considered. “No, but any bath items, cute hat and scarf combos, jewellery type stuff, those I would take. I might even be willing to take the latest monogrammed unicorn item you get from Luke if you really asked nice.”

Rory laughed and shook her head. “Not a chance, missy. Those gifts are mine.”

“Spoil sport!”

“Naughty listee!”

“I love having you home for the Holidays. Merry Christmas, kid.”

“Merry Christmas, Mom.”


End file.
